Leaves
by Robotkitty5848
Summary: When Hollyleaf runs from ThunderClan, she ends up trapped in the tunnels. But luckily for her, she wasn't the only one. Human AU
1. Prologue

I had to keep running, even after my brothers called after me. I didn't know where I would go, but I had to get away from my Clan. How could I be trusted when my very existence broke two sacred codes? My father was a WindClan warrior, and my mother was the medicine lady. Half-Clan warriors were lower than dirt to the four Clans.

I couldn't get Leafpool's distraught face out of the back of my mind. The look she gave me when I tried to poison her. The way she ducked in embarrassment when the truth was finally announced at the gathering.

Crowfeather had tried to deny it, claiming to only have his WindClan family. Breezepelt had looked irritated while Nightcloud glared at my mother.

Squirrelflight was the next to flash in my mind. The orange-haired woman admitting to Ashfur that she wasn't our mother in that deadly fire. Giving the man the info he needed to ruin our lives.

 _Ashfur!_

I also remember how my blade slashed against his throat, my hands dragging him into the river, trying to hide my deed. It had to be done! I was doing it for my Clan.

The warrior code was everything to me. It was my main sense of control, leading me down my path. But it wasn't enough to stop the lies.

"Hollyleaf, come back!" Lionblaze yelled, keeping a hand on Jayfeather to help guide our blind brother.

"No!" I picked up my pace, finding the tunnels that Lionblaze and Heathertail once played in. Where we had to rescue those kids. I panicked and rushed into the first one I could.

I stopped when I heard a loud cracking noise. Was it what I think it was?

"Holly-"

I let out a yelp when the wall started to collapse. I tried running, but more dirt fell. The entrance was shut off as the roof began to fall, burying me. I fell to the ground and my vision went blank.


	2. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes and immediately regretted it. I felt cold and filthy. I brushed dust off of me with annoyance. I tried getting up, but then fell back down.

"Ow," I groaned as I rubbed my sore leg. I got to my knees, careful not to put much weight at my left leg. But luckily that was were all the ache was.

I was lucky to still be alive. A cave in like that should have killed me. Maybe it was better for ThunderClan to think I died. What use is a half-Clan girl like me?

Wanting to get my heritage out of my mind, I checked my surroundings. The way I used to get in was blocked, layers of earth crushing it. I had no idea how long I was out.

Now I was alone in the dark and wet caves. Maybe I _do_ deserve to be in a place like this. The walls were pitch-black and cold. I could slightly hear the sound of water, so the river in the other tunnels was close.

That would help me get water, but what about food? My stomach rumbled at that moment, as if begging me to find something. I couldn't survive on dirt and rocks.

Despite my leg screaming at me in pain, I slowly made my way deeper into the cave. My eyes had adjusted a bit to the darkness, and I could feel it getting colder. I rubbed my arms to try helping. It was useless.

After minutes of nothing, my body locked, making me stop with a gasp. I sank slowly into where I stood. Every part of me hurt now.

I let out a small whine as I pounded at the ground with my fists. How long was this cave?

Huh? I felt a chill go through me as the sound of roaring water rushed through the walls. Were the tunnels going to flood?

Getting up again, I raced towards the sound. I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw that my cave split into two. I carefully sniffed around the entrance of each side. Fearful of the wet smell of the left side, I ran into the right one. I felt like I was getting warmer. Finally a way out? But when I reached the end, it led to a underground clearing. The river was so calm on this side. I was a bit surprised to see the flowers growing down here. There was a huge hole at the top, exposing the sun. I would not be able to reach that height.

With my hopes shattered, I went to lay on a couple of the white flowers. They were soft, almost as much as moss. I felt a tear go down my cheek as I missed everyone at home. Brambleclaw must be frantic. Being lied to by the sisters and then losing his 'daughter'. Firestar would send out multiple patrols to look for me. Or maybe send a patrol to dig up my body.

But I had no idea how to get out of here. And my knee felt like it had been torn out. I can't go back. I'll live in the tunnels for the rest of my life.

 _I'm so sorry, ThunderClan! Please remember me as I was. A proud follower of the code._


	3. Chapter 2

"Hey, come on. Wake up, please."

I rolled over, my eyes staying shut. Clearly it was just in my head. There was no voice.

But again I heard it, "Come on. Please wake up. I need to check your leg."

I opened my eyes to see someone hovering over me. A boy. He looked around my age. He was extremely pale, his hair ginger and white. It went gracefully down his face. He seemed a bit scrawny for a boy.

I tried to jump back, but he had my left leg in his hands.

"Please don't pull on it," the boy ordered. "I need to check it."

"Where did you even come from?" I asked him, skeptic of him. I didn't even notice him before. He almost appeared out of nowhere.

"This is my home now," he responded. "I'm going to try to find where it hurts the most."

I let out a small yelp when he lightly squeezed my knee. His eyebrows burrowed at my cry.

"Can you move it?"

"Like this?" I winced as I bent my knee. Having his hand on it didn't make it any less awkward.

"Perfect," a small hint of a smile lifted up his mouth before returning to a solemn look. "You don't have a broken bone, but you did injure it a bit. I have some herbs I can use."

"Were you a medicine man?" I asked.

"A what?"

"Nothing," I looked away. I guess this boy didn't know about the four Clans.

"After I apply this to your leg, I'll go hunt some fish for you. You look a bit hungry. Don't worry, there is plenty of fish in this part." The boy didn't seem to have any kind of tool with him, so he must fish by hand.

"I can hunt for myself." I was a warrior after all. What kind of warrior would I be if I couldn't?

"You should stay here," he held my leg down. "You have to recover."

"I guess," I sighed. "Uh. . . What is your name? I don't really want to keep referring to you as 'you'."

"It's been a long time since someone asked for my name," his green eyes held a grim look. "I was once called Fallen Leaves."

"I am Hollyleaf of ThunderClan," I told him as he got up. He had applied the herbs without me even noticing.

"Well then, Hollyleaf. Welcome to my home. I know its kinda dark, but you eventually get used to it."

As he went over to where the river was, I noticed my bedding. He must have found some moss for me and carried me onto it. I would have to thank him in some way or another. But it didn't make since. Why was Fallen Leaves down here? He didn't come from a Clan, and didn't smell like a rouge. In fact, the smell hasn't changed at all. Maybe he was just here for so long, that his scent changed. Or I was going crazy.

But I wasn't the only person down here. That gave me a bit of comfort. Maybe he could help me adjust to the tunnels. After all, he did seem helpful.


	4. Chapter 3

The comfrey that Fallen Leaves used on my wounds seemed to be doing the trick. If he wasn't a medicine man, than who taught him how to? Did they die?

He never did mention his family whenever we talked. He only came to me on certain days. Some days I'd wake to his soft voice, and others, I was all alone. I had no idea how much time passed while I was down here. He had shown me a way of getting out, but these tunnels were starting to become familiar. And I wanted my leg to heal first.

Fallen Leaves was with me today. He sat down next to me, his hands cuffed together. His green eyes were watching the top of the cave. There were a few stars that were visible.

"I wonder if StarClan can even see me from up here," I found myself wondering. "I don't know how long it's been."

"I'm sure they are," he rubbed one of his arms. "I'm surprised that you stay down here. Don't you have a family that's worried about you?"

"What about you?" I countered. "Where are _your_ family."

"Let's not talk about me, Hollyleaf."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Not important," he sighed.

I watched with sorrow as he tucked his head into his arms.

"Did I upset you, Fallen Leaves?" I reached out to touch his arm, but he leaned away.

"It's not you," he assured me as I put my arm down. I guess he wasn't used to people touching him. He must not know how much time passed either.

Letting an awkward silence linger, I thought of my Clanmates. As much as I hated to admit it, I was starting to miss Squirrelflight. She might have lied about being my real mother, but there was still a bond. I couldn't stay mad at her. I even missed grumpy old Mousefur. But it was too late to change the fact that I killed Ashfur.

The silence was broken by my rumbling stomach. I was going to get up, but Fallen Leaves was swifter.

"I'll hunt you some food."

It was odd. He aways said he would get food for me. Not once has he eaten in front of me.

"You going to share it with me?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?" I felt bad. "Once I'm fully recovered, I'll hunt some fish for you as well."

"No need," he brushed me off again. But he turned away, as if pained.

He went to go hunt, leaving the mystery of him lingering in the cold air around me. He was close to me, but I had not felt any warmth. Maybe from the chill of leaf-bare setting in.


	5. Chapter 4

I awoke with a large yelp as the sky roared. It must have started storming while I fell asleep. To my complete horror, I saw that I was alone. I felt a shiver through me as thunder boomed from outside.

It had been raining that day as well, thunder and lightning crashing through the sky when I made my way over to Ashfur.

I could still see the fear in his gaze as I slashed at the gray-haired man's throat. The rain had helped wash away the blood from my hands and body, but it still stained the ground. It was like the sky was screaming at me, punishing me for my crimes. Something that I could never take back. Was Ashfur looking down at me from the stars with anger and hate for his death?

"Hollyleaf?"

Fallen Leaves had appeared from the shadows, making me scream in shock and hide my face into my knees.

"I-"

Thunder boomed again, stopping what I was going to say and scare me. I shook with regret and fear.

"Hollyleaf, what's wrong," he grabbed my arm and pulled it from my face. I shivered from how chilly his hands were. I couldn't even feel his pulse.

"I'm scared," I muttered, completely and utterly embarrassed that he had to see me like this. "I'm sorry for being such a coward. I'm too afraid to go home and thunder and lightning should be nothing to me."

"Hollyleaf," Fallen Leaves grabbed my face and forced me to look into his green eyes. His mysterious eyes that still took my breath away. "You aren't a coward. Something must have happened with your family that made you unable to return and face your demons. You can stay with me for as long as you can."

"Fallen Leaves. . ."

"It's been a while since I've had a friend. Not since the gray haired boy," he frowned a bit. "Someone who was like a brother to me."

"I'm sure he still thinks of you," I smiled at Fallen Leaves, feeling better. I wonder if I have met this boy that he mentioned.

We sat back down as the storm raged on outside. But I wasn't alone right now and that made me happy.

"Here," Fallen Leaves put his arms around me, his ginger hair frazzled and green eyes full of an emotion that I couldn't name. I felt comfort in his touch and hugged him back each time thunder crackled.


	6. Chapter 5

When I woke up next, Fallen Leaves was nowhere to be seen. But I didn't mind being alone right now, the gentle quiet letting me think. I could see a cloud through the opening at the top of the cave. It was sunny right now. Was it past sunhigh right now?

I wonder what the Clan must be up to. Firestar would be keeping watch on the Clan, his gentle green gaze full of respect and pride. Brambleclaw would be organizing patrols, keeping things in order. I wished that he had been my father. He was a respected warrior, despite who his own father had been.

I heard the story of Tigerstar's crimes. All the innocent lives stolen and Cinderpelt crippled. All for power. Power that had been wasted when he lost all his lives at once. Luckily he had been long dead before I was born. Would he have led me and my siblings to our deaths, being the grandchildren of Firestar? Poor blind Jayfeather would be useless against him. At least Lionblaze would have had a chance against him.

I flinched at the thought of either of my brothers being harmed. I missed them both so much, recalling growing up with them. Going on an adventure with them to find those fox clubs. Standing against the Clans when the truth was revealed. But that couldn't stop the truth from splitting us apart. They probably thought that I was dead. The thought made my throat tighten and tears threaten to fall. It wasn't fair to them. But how was I going to go back after the lies?

Ashfur was dead and the Clan would surely accuse me of killing him. I did leave not long after that incident and my Clanmates weren't fooled easily.

Except for who my real parents were. But Leafpool and Squirrelflight hid it well. It was a little bit impressive. But I missed them both like crazy. I thought of how I tried to force the medicine lady to eat deathberries. How terrible I would feel if she had done it.

The sun's light had increased a bit as I got lost in thought, blinding me a little. I blocked my face with my arm, shielding myself from the harsh light. Something felt wrong. I didn't know what but I mentally prepared myself. Was this a sign from the stars?


	7. Chapter 6

The cave felt crowded as water poured through. I felt panic wash through me as the water was up to my stomach, lifting me off of the ground. There was so much rushing in! I swirled my head back and forth in a panic as I lost precious seconds. A swift gaze up pushed more fear into me. There was nothing in the dark night sky. No moon or stars. Just water as it rained into the tunnels. But something felt wrong. Normally being in water would make your body feel cold, but I didn't feel cold. The water wasn't hot either. I shook my head and starting swimming. I couldn't get distracted. I must get out of here!

I held my breath as I made my way to a tunnel. I could smell fear scent coming from a smaller tunnel to the left. The one on the right looked empty, as if it was lifeless. Waves splashed on either side of it, nothing blocking it.

The scent from the left tunnel was familiar, as if calling me. Was my family in the tunnels?! But as I quickly took the time to take a deep breath, I didn't get the scent of any of my Clanmates. But then again, I was in these tunnels for a while. Surely none of the apprentices would be able to find the entrance? No one wanted to dig through rock.

I swam my way into the left tunnel, keeping my ears alert for anything wrong. Or an opening. Either one was fine with me. The water had stopped raising, but there was still so much of it. I heard footsteps coming from a while away, so I set out, quickening my pace. I stopped at a huge clearing as a young boy ran through one of the tunnels on the other side. But this wasn't just any boy. It was Fallen Leaves.

"Hey! Fallen Leaves!" I called out to him. "It's flooded in here! We need to find our way out or we will drown!"

Fallen Leaves kept running as if I hadn't said a word. He even started to face me and the tunnel I just came out of. I could see complete fear in his green eyes as he looked around for an exit strategy. Did he not notice me yet? But as I waited a bit, I realized that he wasn't looking directly at me. He ran towards me, not even reacting to me at all.

 _What in StarClan's name is going on here?_

"Hey!"

I called again, making my voice echo through the walls, but again no response. He ran past me, but I didn't feel him at all. It was as if he had phased through me. I froze as I realized where he was going.

"Don't go that way! It's flooded!"

Again no reaction out of him. Fallen Leaves sped into the tunnel, disappearing from my sight. I stood in fright, waiting for him to come back this way, but nothing happened.

I waited for a while, but didn't get any results. The water around me began to slowly lower as the sounds from outside the tunnels stopped. My heartbeat was loud in my ears as I anticipated his return. I waited all night, but the results were the same.

I felt my eyes begin to droop as I made my way through the tunnel where I saw Fallen Leaves go. When I made it back to the clearing, all I saw was water. I could see a few fish no and again, but no Fallen Leaves. I didn't know where he went, but something was wrong. I looked up at the whole in the cave and saw the moon directly above me. The stars were brighter than usual, the sky a deep blue as confusion clouded my mind. I blinked for a moment as I realized that my feet were on solid ground, the hooting of an owl startling me.

There was no water at my feet. No water in the clearing. No water in the cave. Just the sound of my beating heart and the silent sounds of my breaths. As if I had imagined the whole thing. So what happened to Fallen Leaves?


	8. Chapter 7

Determined to get answers, I closed my eyes to try and follow his scent. It was faint, but it was definitely still there. Keeping my thoughts on anything that wasn't water, I felt my way through one of the many tunnels that I have never been in yet. It was mouse-brained of me to go somewhere I didn't know, but I knew this was where I wanted to go. My heart sped up a little as I thought of what could be in here. Maybe some enemy Clan had sneaked their way in here.

When I reached the clearing after a bit of tunnel, I saw Fallen Leaves crouched down, his head in his hands. He was shaking and muttering. I felt my skin grow cold at his muttered words.

"I don't want to drown again! I don't want to drown again! I don't!"

"Fallen Leaves?" I spoke up, startling the poor boy. He jerked his head up, green gaze full of fear. I could see tears beginning to form in his eyes. He moved his head so that he wasn't looking at me.

"Go away, Hollyleaf. I'm sorry, but I can't see you anymore."

"Why?" I stepped back. "Was it something I did?"

"It wasn't you," he muttered. "I'm sure that you know the truth. You came in here without me even noticing. But why would you have followed my scent in here if you didn't know."

"The truth?" I cocked my head. "You know about my vision? Of you. . ."

"Hollyleaf," Fallen Leaves frowned as he looked deep into my eyes. "I'm dead. What you saw must have been my death. I drowned in these very tunnels. I can't help but be reminded of them whenever it rained. I knew that I shouldn't have been speaking with someone alive, but I had to. Your leg was badly hurt and if I didn't then something bad might have happened to you."

"And I'm thankful that you saved me," I blinked. "I'm just a bit surprised that I didn't recognize that you weren't living. But are you not a member of StarClan."

"I have different ancestors," he admitted. "I'm so sorry."

"Fallen Leaves," I pulled the boy into my arms and gave a deep breath. "Thank you so much for what you did for me. I could never be able to repay you for this. But why are you stuck here and not with the others?"

"They left me behind," his voice grew saddened by grief. "Everyone always leaves me."

"Well I won't," I hugged him tighter. "Even if I have to stay in these tunnels forever. They already feel like home to me. Is that weird."

"Nah," Fallen Leaves chuckled a little. "Everyone's definition of home is different."


	9. Chapter 8

I woke up to the soft sound of water. Luckily it was just the river babbling, and not a huge flood. The last thing Fallen Leaves and I needed was a whole bunch of water filling the cave. I knew that he couldn't die twice, but I was still vulnerable to drowning. I didn't even know what would happen to my spirit if that happened. Would I make it to StarClan or be stuck here forever? Would I ever see my family again if that happened? I hoped not. I couldn't help sadness from entrapping me.

I missed my Clanmates. Firestar and Sandstorm must be frantic, losing their only granddaughter. I missed my brothers. What were they going to do about the prophecy without me? Would they find another to be the third, or was the prophecy waiting for me if I ever went back? But surely StarClan would have sent me a sign if that was the case. Unless I was beyond StarClan's watch? I had no dreams about the stars. As if I was being rejected by my ancestors. I missed Leafpool and Squirrelflight. I knew that they did what they had to for us. I appreciated it now, but would I ever be able to tell them that I forgive them? And I missed Brambleclaw.

I felt a shiver go down my spine as I lifted my eyes to the opening in the cave, the moon bright against the stars, as if it was the most important thing. But for a split second I saw something else. Sharp cold blue eyes and dark brown hair. A smirk that made my blood turn to ice. A voice whispered as if made just for my ears.

 _I won't fail you, father. We will kill them off. Just give me time and I'll get rid of the Three. They all deserve to suffer. It's time for the stars to fall once and for all. The darkness will win!_

"Hollyleaf?"

I jumped a bit as Fallen Leaves called my name. The boy rubbed his arm as my eyes met his green ones. His had an unreadable expression in them, as if he didn't know what to say. He sighed a bit when I gave him my attention.

"What is it, Fallen Leaves?"

"Do you miss your family?" he asked. "I noticed that you seem to be getting more distracted lately."

Is it that obvious? I crossed my arms and let out a sigh as he moved closer to me.

"I do, honestly. I feel so bad for leaving. But it's what felt right. How could they love someone half-Clan? I'm a traitor in their eyes." Not to mention killing Ashfur right before I left. Since the truth came out anyways, his death was pointless. But it might be enough for me to not go to StarClan. But I did it for my Clan.

"You aren't a traitor," Fallen Leaves huffed. "A traitor wouldn't care so much about their Clan and what they did. You show actual regret for your decision. No matter what anyone says, you aren't a traitor."

"Thanks for believing in me, Fallen Leaves," I smiled at my companion, feeling my heart pound hard. I knew what I had to do, but part of me would regret my choice. But everything became clear.

 _I'm so sorry, Fallen Leaves._


	10. Chapter 9

I let out a large yawn as I woke, stretching a little bit out of instinct. I took my time getting up, knowing that I might never sleep here again. I felt a shiver go through me at the thought of home. I missed my family a lot, but surely they knew what I did? How could I leave for a long time and come back unannounced. I had to make up an excuse. I could tell them that Ashfur and I fell into the river, killing him with rocks and dragging me underground. I could claim to have been abducted by ShadowClan, a hostage to use for their advantage. But a part of me knew that I couldn't lie. Even if I had been lied to all my life, I still felt like it was wrong.

But everything in my life seemed to go wrong. I should have seen this coming. But I didn't expect the feeling of wanting to go home to be so strong. I thought that I would have been happy here forever, but my heart said otherwise. And if there was anything that I did the most, it was follow my heart. Even if someone had to die. Hopefully only Ashfur. Did the guy ever make it StarClan in the first place? I knew that while he did was cruel, he didn't break the warrior code. He was just trying to ruin our lives. Because some things could be stronger than the code.

Rubbing my arms, I gave the cave one last glance around, feeling my heart sinking in my chest at the memories flooding my head. I didn't know how many moons I have been here, but I have enjoyed every last bit. My leg had recovered completely, no sign of there ever being any injury. Who knows if the entrance was still trapped by all of that rock. I felt like myself was being ripped in half on the inside. This was my home for a while. To leave it makes me depressed. I knew that Fallen Leaves would be sad that I never said goodbye, but maybe it was better that way. I wouldn't have to see the look of loneliness in his gaze. Would I even ever see him again.

Feeling a lump form in my throat, I made my way to one of the main tunnels that lead to ThunderClan. But as soon as I saw the opening, I saw Fallen Leaves waiting for me. He must know what I was going to say because he looked so sad.

"Fallen Leaves. . ."

"You're leaving, aren't you?" his green gaze met mine, glistening as if he was about to sob. I felt my throat tighten at that look. My heart pounded hard in my chest at him. This was so hard to do. But I didn't belong in these tunnels. I belonged with my Clan.

"I-I feel like it's time," I answered, voice cracking a bit, but not enough to stop my words. "I tried to deny it all this time, but I really do miss my Clan. I shouldn't have taken advantage of your hospitality for so long."

"You didn't take advantage, Hollyleaf. But I can see what you want to do."

"Fallen Leaves," I wiped at my eyes as my vision started to blur. "Thank you for all that did for me. You were the greatest friend that I had in a long time. If it wasn't for you, I would have died a long time ago. Thank you."

"It was nice being your friend as well," Fallen Leaves gave a sad smile as tears ran down his cheeks. "I've been alone for so long. You were a great source of light. I know that my family won't be coming for me. They all left. Everyone leaves me eventually."

Feeling my emotions bubble up, I ran over and hugged Fallen Leaves as hard as I could, sobbing into his shoulder silently. He patted my shoulder before pulling me away from him a little. He gripped my shoulders as his tear-struck eyes met mine. He closed his eyes and leaned in.

His kiss was soft, as if it was his first ever. I sighed a little when he pulled away, his face red. Was it from the kiss or crying? It didn't matter to me. It went really well with his ginger and white hair. His green eyes felt stronger than the stars, as if they were the only thing keeping me safe. As if even the warrior code didn't matter. I realized with a heavy heart that I loved this boy. But how could I live, having feelings for a ghost? It confused me, but didn't discourage me.

"Goodbye, Fallen Leaves," I wiped my eyes again as I gave him one last look over, the wind getting a bit colder. "I will always love you."

"I will always love you, Hollyleaf. Goodbye, my warrior."


	11. Chapter 10

I stopped before ThunderClan's entrance, my heart beating a little bit faster. I wiped my forehead before taking my first step into familiar territory. I pushed thorns out of my way as I trekked through, the familiar scents flooding my nose. Scents that I had missed for so long. It was sunny, so my Clanmates would be outside. It was around the time for sharing news.

I could see Ferncloud and Daisy sitting together, while Poppyfrost kept her eyes on the two kids running around, a little girl with ginger hair and a small boy with brown and cream colored locks. Firestar sat with Brambleclaw, Graystripe, and Sandstorm. I felt tears come to my eyes as I spotted Squirrelflight with Leafpool. I had missed my mother and her sister.

All of the other Clanmates were doing their own thing, but turned in my direction as I finally made my way through the tunnel. I could see the looks of disbelief in their eyes. Some even glared at me!

"Hollyleaf?" Firestar gasped in shock. "Is that really you?"

"Hollyleaf?" Leafpool and Squirrelflight echoed at the same time. The way they stared at me with such depressed expressions made me want to run over to them and hug them. But I couldn't do that just yet. Not without explaining myself.

"You aren't dead!" Lionblaze got closer, Cinderheart just behind him. I felt another wave of sadness as my eyes locked with my former best friend. The gray-haired woman was as gentle as I remember her being, a hand on her own stomach. Were her and my brother mates now? How much else changed while I was gone?

"She came back?" Thornclaw was one of the Clan that glared at me, the golden-haired man's blue gaze harsh. "It's been moons since you've been gone. Don't you all think it's kind of suspicious that she went missing around the tip that Ashfur's body was found in the river?"

"That's insane!" Lionblaze hissed at him. "Hollyleaf would never murder her own Clanmate. He had marks from the rocks, not one of us!"

"Those marks looked a bit too smooth to be from rocks. It was as if it was slashed by a knife."

I was about to open my mouth to tell the truth of that horrible night, but Brambleclaw was a lot faster than me.

"I was there that night," he admitted with a calm voice. "It wasn't Hollyleaf's fault. He was so upset about Squirrelflight and tried to take it out on her. She was only defending herself."

"That's horrible," Poppyfrost put her hand near her mouth with disgust. "He shouldn't have tried to take it out on her."

"It's that's the case, he had it coming," Mousewhisker shook his head.

"We shouldn't forget that Hollyleaf is our Clanmate," Sandstorm went over to me and gave me a huge hug. "All of that is in the past now. We should all move on. Ashfur's loss was saddening, but we can't linger on that for to long. StarClan has taught us how to forgive."

The rest of the Clan went silent, though Thornclaw and Dustpelt seemed unconvinced. I ignored them as my Clanmates gathered around me for support. Jayfeather was helping a dark-brown haired woman whose legs seemed to be unsteady. He was almost dragging the poor woman.

"It's good to have you back," my gray-haired brother gave me a rare smile. "It's been too long, sister."

"It has," I gave him a hug. "But hopefully I'm back to stay."


	12. Chapter 11

I kept my eyes on the sky, the stars glistening with light, casting a light glow on the camp. I sat down near the edge of the warriors den, being unable to sleep at all. I wondered if Fallen Leaves was glancing up as well. I had been back home for about a moon. It had been hard to adjust back to how life was before, especially with the whole truth about my parents. I even apologized to Leafpool and Squirrelflight. But I didn't know if I'd ever be able to look Crowfeather in the eyes. I guess it was a good thing that I never felt anything towards my own father. He didn't want anything to do with my mother or siblings. I just hated the fact that I had to be related to Breezepelt.

"You're still awake?"

I turned to see Cinderheart, my best friend's soft dark blue eyes shining in the night. She had a hands together, as if she had been worrying about something.

"I guess you couldn't sleep either."

"I had a lot on my mind."

"I see," I pointed down at her bulging stomach. "They must be keeping you up?"

Cinderheart chuckled a little as she placed her hands on her stomach. "I guess you must have noticed as well. It's a wonderful feeling though. I know that my children will make great warriors. They have a great father."

"I know my brother spoils you," I gave her a warm smile. "These kids are my kin. I wonder if I'll be able to apprentice one of them eventually. Unless the Clan still doesn't trust me."

"I don't care if the rest of the Clan doesn't trust you. I trust you. You're my best friend, Hollyleaf," Cinderheart grabbed my hands, giving me a saddened look. "I missed you so much when you were gone. I thought that you were dead. I even prepared to name one of my kids after you. I don't ever want you to disappear again."

"I'm not going anywhere," I squeezed her fingers in reassurance. "ThunderClan is my home. I didn't leave because I wanted to. But there's nothing driving me away. I plan to stay around for a long time. I want to watch your kids grow up. And maybe even have kids of my own one day."

"Oh, Hollyleaf!" She wrapped her arms around me, as if not ever wanting to let you. "I really really _really_ missed you!"

"Me too," I sighed, patting her on the shoulder. I felt my heart twist at the thought of all the pain I had put my best friend through. I couldn't help thinking of the day that she had fallen out of that tree. It must have been nothing compared to the pain of someone you loved passing away. But that was all behind us.

Yet part of me couldn't fully relax. I couldn't help but quiver a little as my eyes met the edge of the forest. I could see a bit of hair, a tabby color. Eyes the color of ice. But when I blinked it was gone.


	13. Chapter 12

I had enjoyed going back home, but it wasn't long for danger to find its way back to the Clan. No one had expected it, the misty faded warriors who had lived in the darkened forest, their deeds blackening their hearts and making them banned from StarClan. It had been a normal evening, many of ThunderClan lying around, sharing news of what had happened and how good prey had become. But when the strange, dead warriors invaded the camp, they had gotten to their feet and drew their weapons.

I was locked in battle with Breezepelt, the traitorous WindClan warrior. My terrible half-brother's yellow gaze was gleaming with hate as he slashed at me multiple times. His movements were sharp, his intentions clear.

"Why are you doing this, Breezepelt? Why betray the Clans like this?" I hissed at him, pressing my blade against his, not letting him overpower me. He snarled when I asked him. "What about your father?"

"I have no father!" the black-haired boy yowled back, his teeth grinding as he pushed back harder in his aggression. "Why should I consider that piece of crow-food as my father? He never cared about me. He never loved me. I did all that I could to make him care for me, but it was all hopeless. All he cared about was his precious half-Clan mutts! But that doesn't matter anymore. I will make all of you pay for this. All the pain and suffering I was put through."

I let out a huff as he leaned down to slash at my leg, letting a small hiss escape when he succeeded at nicking my leg. I instinctively put on hand over the scratch, feeling blood well up. I used the rest of my strength to fight off his continued attacks, but I wouldn't be able to keep him stopped for too long. But I noticed how he didn't put all of his weight to his right side. Was he just playing with me, making me get tired before going in for the kill? Unfortuneatly I had gotten distracted and didn't see his leg kick out, tripping over as I lost my balanced. He put on leg on each side of me as he raised his spear, its sharp blade gleaming in the sharp sunlight. I did the only thing I could think of and kicked him on his thigh. I rolled over to avoid his weight and jumped to my feet, flinching from the cut on my leg. I checked around camp for anyone else who needed help. Lionblaze had sent Darkstripe running, the black-haired man's hands over his eyes as he let out a bloodcurdling scream. My brother went over and locked battled with Breezepelt as soon as he got to his feet, both of them fueled by hatred. I saw Ivypool struggling with Hawkfrost, the dark brown-haired overpowering her.

"Leave her alone," I spat at him, getting in the way of them. But I jumped in too soon as I felt a searing pain shooting across my throat.

What?

I choked as I felt the pain tighten, blood beginning to spill from my neck as I realized that his knife had cut the skin of my throat. I felt tears erupt from my eyes as I felt my vision blur a bit. Ivypool looked on in horror as I feel to my knees. But she shook her head and jumped at Hawkfrost with more force than she was using before. All I felt was the pulsing of the blood in my ears as I saw her matching his strength. Soon he was running away with the others. The last thing I saw was my brothers helping Leafpool defend the nursery and the children. They'd be just fine without me. They had spend moons like that before. I felt the tears run down my cheek as I realized how much I had misjudged my own mother. I wish we had more time together. I wished them the best, before my vision faded to black. . .


	14. Chapter 13

My nose twitched as I felt something soft tickling against it. I squeezed my eyes as I shifted in my spot, moss crinkling under me. I moved my arms to try getting comfortable. But I kept feeling something poking me.

"Come on, Hollyleaf. Please wake up. You have to!"

"Hmm," I rolled over, not wanting to leave my nest. I'm sure that they could find someone else to go on patrol. I'm not used to waking up early anymore. "Surely anyone else can be up for the Dawn patrol."

"Wake up, Hollyleaf! Or your spirit will be forever lost here!"

I jumped up as I recognized Fallen Leaves voice. I wasn't in ThunderClan's camp. Memories rush into my head of the battle. I was no longer comfortable, the moss under me feeling as sharp as thorns. I looked around at the dark and broken trees, the starless sky barely noticeble by all of the fog. I got to my feet as fear flooded through me.

"Fallen Leaves! Am I dead?"

He nodded with pain in his green eyes, "I'm so sorry. I tried to get to you in battle, but you were already gone. But StarClan gave me that task to come get you. You were brought here for reasons, but I refuse to let you rot here. Hurry take my hand. There are many that still linger. We must go before the ones who escaped the fight find us."

"So you really are a ghost," I took his hand, surprised by how warm it was. But I couldn't think about that, so I raced off, letting him lead until we reached the border between the Dark Forest and StarClan's land. The trees and grass was full of life, speckled with bright lights and stars. We ran across until we felt sunshine touch our skin. Once we were safe, we stopped in our tracks, our breathing heavy.

"Yes I am," he looked deep into my eyes, tears lightly falling down his cheeks as he focused on my face. "You have no idea how hard it was for me. Someone who's been dead for moons falling for a living girl. I must be crazy right?"

"So I'm I." I cursed myself as I started crying as well. "Falling for a dead guy! But now we can be together forever right?"

"Yes," he kissed the top of my head, his warm arms wrapping around me. "I've waited forever for you, my soulmate. My love. My warrior."

I let out a sigh as I cherished the moment. I never a mate in ThunderClan, but now I had someone to treasure as much as I loved the warrior code. I would have someone to watch over the Clans with, making sure my Clanmates were safe. I missed them already, not being with ThunderClan long before dying. But none of that matters now. I have nowhere to hide now. And I was perfect happy with that. I had died for my Clan, just like a warrior.

 _~The End~_


End file.
